The present invention relates to a pressure thermometer and, in particular, to a high resolution solid/liquid, pressure thermometer.
Traditionally, high resolution temperature measurements have been obtained by measuring the resistance change of a highly conductive metal, such as platinum, in a resistance temperature detector (RTD) or by measuring the resistance change in elements made from a ceramic-like semiconductor material in a thermistor. Costly and bulky bridge networks required to measure the small resistance changes, however, make routine use of platinum resistance thermometry prohibitive in many environments, and while thermistors do not require as sensitive a bridge network as an RTD, they do suffer from behavioral changes with time that require periodic calibration.